Opa's verhaal
by JFeijten
Summary: Nolean heeft een hekel aan de bezoekjes aan zijn grootvader die alleen maar toverstokken wil maken. Zou opa's verhaal Noleans ogen kunnen openen?


**Opa's verhaal**

Nolean trommelde verveeld met zijn vingers op de eikenhouten tafel en schopte met zijn kleine beentjes tegen de tafelpoten. Geërgerd keek hij zijn grootvader aan. Hij had een enorme hekel aan de zondagbezoekjes aan zijn opa. Er was nooit wat te beleven en je kon er een knoet horen vallen.  
'Opa?'  
Een zacht gegrom gaf aan dat hij luisterde.  
'Wat is er bij Merlijns baard zo leuk aan toverstokken maken? Het enige interessante is dat je ermee kan toveren, maar niemand wil toch weten hoe een staf wordt gemaakt?'  
De oude man keek op en zijn ijzingwekkende ogen lichtten geamuseerd op. Die discussie hadden ze al zo vaak gevoerd. Hij legde de eenhoornharen en de stukken mahoniehout opzij en concentreerde zich op zijn kleinzoon.  
'Ik zal jou eens een verhaaltje vertellen.'  
Hij schraapte zijn keel en stopte zijn pijp.  
'Lang geleden was er eens een jongen die een toverstok wilde kopen. Taxushout, 13 ½" lang met een kern van feniksveer, één van de betere stokken. De jongen groeide uit tot een tovenaar die in staat was tot grootse dingen. Vreselijke dingen weliswaar, maar groots.'  
Hij pauzeerde even zodat de laatste woorden hun werkelijke kracht niet verloren.  
'Zoals je weet, wordt een feniks normaal gesproken slechts eenmaal gebruikt om een toverstok te maken. Maar het toeval wil dat de feniks die een veer schonk aan de staf van die jongen nog een veer heeft afgestaan.  
Vele jaren later werd die tweede stok verkocht aan een jongen, die getekend was door pijn en verdriet. Hij was een beroemdheid nog voor hij het besefte. Hij werd de Jongen Die Bleef Leven genoemd. De enige die de Vloek des Doods had weten te overleven. En laat het nu net de bezitter van die eerste toverstok zijn die de tweede jongen had proberen te vermoorden.'  
De toverstokmaker trok aan zijn pijp en blies de rook genietend de lucht in. Nolean hing aan zijn lippen en keek hem met grote ogen aan.  
'Gedurende enkele jaren heerste er een rust in de tovenaarswereld. Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden was verdwenen. Sommigen dachten zelfs dat hij dood was, maar niets bleek minder waar. Hij dook terug op en werd sterker dan ooit. De enige hindernis die nog op zijn weg lag, was die jonge tovenaar die eerder zijn ondergang had betekend. Veertien jaar nadat hij was verslagen, stonden de twee weer tegenover elkaar en kon alles van vooraf aan beginnen. Onze jonge held, Harry Potter genaamd, was ten dode opgeschreven, maar dankzij de Toverstokkunde wist hij te overleven. Het is namelijk zo dat twee stokken met dezelfde kern het moeilijk tegen elkaar kunnen opnemen.'  
Nolean keek zijn grootvader peinzend aan.  
'Maar wat is er dan gebeurd? Zijn de stokken ontploft?'  
'Dat had een mogelijkheid geweest. Maar hier ging het om Priori Incantatem. De spreuk zorgde ervoor dat de laatste slachtoffers van Jeweetwel verschenen en die hebben Harry's leven gered.  
Je kan je wel inbeelden dat de Heer van het Duister het risico niet wilde lopen dat zijn stok stuk zou gaan bij hun volgende ontmoeting. Daarom ging hij op zoek naar een stok die alle andere toverstokken overheerste. Een staf die slechts door een vertelsel in leven werd gehouden, de zogenaamde Zegevlier.'  
Nolean wipte op en neer op zijn stoel van enthousiasme.  
'Heeft hij hem gevonden? Heeft hij Harry verslagen?'  
Opa glimlachte tevreden toen hij zag dat hij Noleans volledige aandacht had.  
'De Doodsstok die ook bekend staat als Staf van het Lot kan enkel optimaal werken als de eigenaar ervan de vorige bezitter heeft overmeesterd. En daar is Jeweetwel in de fout gegaan. Hij wist niet wie de echte meester van de Zegevlier was en die onoplettendheid heeft hem de nek gekost. Hij had Harry Potter steeds onderschat en in zijn arrogantie had hij nooit verwacht dat die tiener het mysterie van de Zegevlier zou ontrafelen. Toen Harry en Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden voor de laatste beslissende keer tegenover elkaar stonden, bleek Harry Potter de meester van de Zegevlier te zijn en zo ontsnapte hij nogmaals aan de Vloek des Doods.'  
Nolean keek zijn grootvader met open mond aan.  
'Heeft Harry gewonnen dankzij Toverstokkunde?'  
De oude Olivander glimlachte bemoedigend.  
'Zo zou je het inderdaad kunnen stellen. Eén ding is wel zeker: zonder de kennis van Toverstokkunde had hij het vast niet gehaald.'  
Noleans ogen gleden naar de zijkant van de tafel en staarden naar het mahoniehout en de eenhoornharen.  
'Nou, hoe maak je zo'n ding?'  
Zijn opa glimlachte breed. Misschien zou Nolean uiteindelijk toch een toverstokmaker worden zoals de traditie in de familie Olivander al eeuwen standhield.


End file.
